Refrigerators have become known which have a drawer in their lower compartment for the purpose of storing refrigerated or frozen food items. Said drawer is fully insulated such that it does not need to be accessed by a door on the front of the refrigerator. The drawer is directly accessible from the front of the refrigerator and can be opened simply by pulling it out. Drawers of this type are very easily accessible since, in contrast to an interior space closed by means of a door, they can be filled and emptied from above.
In order to enable the space that is available in the drawer to be used more efficiently, inserts are often provided in the upper region of the drawer. These inserts can be lifted out in order to ensure access to the space located thereunder. However, movable inserts have also become known whose depth is less than the depth of the drawer. In this way, with the insert pushed toward the rear, there is access to the food items stored in the front region of the drawer, whereas when the insert is pushed toward the front, there is access to the rear region of the drawer. However, since these inner drawers are generally only half as deep as the drawer, the space available in the inner drawers is very limited.